


Two Left Feet

by the__bard



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Slow Dancing, new to ao3!!!, not sure how many tags i should do sorry!, wedding crashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the__bard/pseuds/the__bard
Summary: Benvolio was always so awkward when he danced.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first work on AO3, so pls be gentle (or not, whatever floats ur boat, haha!) if u wanna msg me, text me @ 5000lizards on KIK!

Deleted......


End file.
